Innocent
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: What your opinion about me really is, ne, Tezuka?"


Innocent

A fic by DnKS-giRLs

I have asked you in the past, maybe more than just one time, about what your opinion about me really was. And I remember you answered with a soft and warm smile, one word that made my world turn upside down ever since.

You said that I was innocent.

It was strange. Yet up until now I can not figure out why you have chosen the word 'innocent' to describe myself. There are so many more proper words else than that. You knew by then that behind my smiling face, I kept a very dangerous part of me from the sight of others. But you knew. Of course, there's no part of me that can ever get free from your observation. You also knew that behind my kind and polite attitude, actually I always feel a strong and urgent desire to harm everyone who ever messed up with me.

But you have chosen the word innocent. Why?

Then again, I remember, I asked you one more time. I thought you would answer the very same thing, but you did not fulfil my expectation.

After I asked again, what your opinion about me really was, I stared to your deep keen eyes. Your gaze was piercing my soul that was in turmoil. Maybe I was a selfish person indeed. I just wanted to hear you calling me innocent for over and over again. For I almost could not and can not believe what my ears have heard from you. Never before someone else other than you addressed me as innocent. They said I was polite and kind, yes, they always said that. But to say that I was innocent…never.

So again, I asked that question to you, and then you answered.

"Sweet, yet still innocent as ever."

Sweet. That was also a new word for me. Most people would be happy if the person they love said that they were sweet, but I find it rather confusing. You said I was innocent at the first time, and then you said I was sweet after that. Maybe it really meant nothing, but I could not stop myself from guessing why.

And when I felt like I could guess no more, I came to you for the answer. You just stared calmly and lovingly to me, maybe you were confused by my undaunted behaviour, but I kept myself persistent until I got the answer.

The answer itself was pretty much shocking me.

You said that you still considered me as innocent. You said that I just didn't realize how innocent I was. You said that since the first time we met, you had known that I was actually a very miserable person who thought himself as a demon and denying the fact that I was an angel, at least for certain person who was speaking then.

And you said that you had just found out how sweet I was after you observed my puzzled expression right after you had said that I was innocent. You said my face was really amusing at that time. It seemed as if there were some parts of me that didn't want to believe that, yet some others seemed to rejoice your words for there was someone who can see me in another light at last.

I should have believed that, you were the person whom I loved after all, and you would not possibly lie to me. But I still felt that you still kept a piece of information for yourself, without wanting to tell me what it was.

I also should have asked you. Beseeching people was and is one of my greatest skills. But I didn't ask, not then, not now, nor forever will. I just feel like some things are better leave it the way they were, and it is proven to be working well until now. Yes, until this very time when I write this down and stare at the closed door, knowing that in minutes you will enter that door. And I will surely rush to your embrace, and you will hold me tightly, and ever so warmly. Then after some minutes of kissing, perhaps, I will ask a question that I always ask to you every time I meet you.

"What your opinion about me really is, ne, Tezuka?"

And you will steal my lips in a passionate kiss before answer in a steady tone that always sends a thousand of trickling sensation through my spine.

"Still so sweet and innocent as ever..."

-end (?!)-

That's all..we know it's kinda short but...well...  
Anyway, comments, rotten vegs, and death threads are highly appreciated.  
Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers...we love you girls...boys...Sir...Madam...whoever!  
Let love rule the world my dear!


End file.
